


沉眠

by prcbel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcbel/pseuds/prcbel
Summary: *发生于tv46话之后，藤木游作在登出时发生事故，因而人间体陷入长睡。大部分内容是发生在他的梦中*梦境中鸿上了见是幼年形态*参考了《盗梦空间》的设定，还有大量自设





	沉眠

[0]

‘无名的城堡，漂浮在岛屿上方，尘埃落下的终点是夕阳故乡。’

‘你将找到被遗忘的珍宝。’

 

他于街角转醒，教堂的钟声伴随着歌声，在不近的地方回荡。旅人被石板硌了一夜，尚还困着，夜宿室外使他头疼而困顿，阳光透过叶片空隙洒下来，在唱诗班的歌声渐渐结尾的时候，他终于彻底醒了。

那是一种并不好的感觉，清醒而茫然，周围的景色是一种熟悉的陌生，就好像这些景象曾经在他的脑海里待过很长时间后才被删去。我遗忘了什么？旅人坐在石板长椅上看着空荡的街道，不知是雾还是霾的东西使能见度降低，他看不清远处的景象，而身侧所有的事物都不能让他想起任何事情。他连自己是谁都想不起来，就好像夜间的梦神以他的记忆为代价而给了他一个好梦，尽管现在他连昨夜的好梦都记不得了。

钟声停止后的小镇太安静了，被雾霾减弱的阳光不算明亮地零碎在他的肩头及手中，很温暖，就像是…就像是某个被他遗忘的故人的温度，而他在一遍透彻的茫然中仍然记不起任何线索来，直到有一个很轻而快活的脚步声慢慢靠近他。从雾的那端，一个人影逐渐清晰起来，是一位白发乱翘的男孩，估计在来的路上跌了一跤，裤腿沾了些泥土，鞋上也有碎草，但他看上去心情非常好。旅行家等待着男孩步步走近，遂看清了对方的眉眼，尽管十分熟悉，却没有在他的大脑里引出一星半点的思路。

那应是他曽在脑海里描摹过、肖想过千百回的故人，他心里的不安和茫然都被这幅面容驱散，思念如潮，无端地涌上他的心。

“早上好，可算找到你，”男孩两步并做一步欢快地跳到他身边，也与他同坐在长石椅上，“我们等了你一整晚，天亮的时候我先偷溜出来找你……怎会跑这么远？一会回家后我们都得挨批啦。”他自顾自地说着，也不管游作有没有听懂，又从背包里摸出两瓶很袖珍的瓶装水，其中一瓶递交于旅者手中。

他接了水没有喝，“你认识我？”

“认识呀！”男孩咕噜咕噜地喝下大半瓶的水，眼睛望着他，“好吧，你又记不得了。”他煞有介事地点点头，从包中拿出另一样东西——一个不厚的牛皮封面的笔记本，“我叫鸿上了见，这是你的日记。到今天为止我们已经认识十五天零几个小时啦，游作君。”

旅行家翻开日记的第一页，对着上面的藤木游作四个字愣了很久，他的确什么都想不起来。鸿上把自己的那杯水喝完，看身边人没动静就拿手戳了一下，“你不喝水吗？”游作低头看他，把手中的水推回去，示意他喝，但是男孩只是把盖子旋开了递给他。

说来奇怪，他在一夜外宿完之后并没有想要喝水的欲望，但是面对男孩的一再要求，他还是将那水囫囵化作三口吞入腹中。冰凉的水刺激着他的身体更清醒了。鸿上了见把两个空瓶子放回包里，而后又伸手去拿他腿上的日记本。

“做什么？”

“先带你回去，回去再看也不迟。”

他背好小书包，在原地蹦跳了几下，把手伸给游作，后者迟疑地握住它。一旦肌肤相触，剩下的行为便都成了本能。这样柔软的小手被他揣在手心，并也反握住他，就如同在他记不得的过往里的每一次那样。他们便这样开始在雾中前行，雾越来越浓，浓得让人以为四周都是白色的墙，但偶尔在头顶上还可以勉强瞧见一些大幅的经幡掠过。了见紧紧地握着他，这种感觉叫人怀念，游作笃定自己已经如此做过千百回，但也说不清自己下此定论的依据为何，或许他只是在梦里重温过无数次？现实里有曾握过他的手吗？

在雾里行走的并不是什么良好的体验，先前这镇上还会有钟声与歌声，但是到了这一会，四处都静悄悄的，他们踩在每一块石板上的脚步声都无限放大。经过一个窄巷的时候甚至有回音，一声接连一声，大得让人心慌。这个小镇仿佛已经死去，在他视线能够得到的地方只有雾和白墙，偶尔能看到一两片蓝色或者红色的屋顶也都被雾染成很寡淡的模样。没有人，没有任何的人出现，连人声也没有。

就好像他们是这世界上仅幸存的二人，游作起先被自己漫无边际的想法惊骇到，但是琢磨了几下便欣然接受，甚至还有点开心起来。

因为了见已经和他解释过了暂时不方便说话，所以这会他们只是沉默地急行。在绕过好几条窄巷和一个破败不堪的坟地之后，旅者终于听到了除了他们脚步声之外的动静，是一种介于呼吸和呼噜之间的声音，从音量来判别它的本体肯定不小。了见拉了一下他，比着一个噤声的手势，又指向脚底。

这是说明呼噜声来自地下，还是暗示他走路小声一些？游作赌应该是后者，事实上他的想法是对的，了见也放慢了前行的速度以减少走路的噪音，他们离那沉稳的呼吸声更近了。周围已经没什么房子，一片绵延不绝的围墙出现在视线内，他们绕墙而行，逐渐地，一大堵黑色的建筑物在前方等着他们，愈行愈近，他看清墙面并不平整，还绘有一些荧光蓝绿色的圆圈花纹。他突然明白过来那并不是墙，而是呼吸声的源头，这竟然是某种巨大的怪物盘屈而睡，叫人分不清哪边是头尾。

了见及时地把他拉入围墙上开的一个小门内，门内杂草丛生，还有一栋接连一栋的联排别墅。他们经过了一个干涸的水池，并低头从木桥下走，又穿过了铁丝网上一个破损的洞，当另一溜连排别墅出现的时候，游作没来由地知道快要到家了。

“这里就是目的地对吗？”他用气声询问了见，后者只是欢快地对他点点头。左手边第二个别墅的门应声而开，有人在等待他们。鸿上了见一步跨过两个台阶，游作紧随其后，他们一同到家了。

一个人在玄关边等着他俩，红头发一丝不苟地梳到脑后，一条白色的发带在额上围了一圈，有点像印第安人的发型。他的额上有四个白色套红色的圆形彩绘，眼睛是金色的，与之对视的时候可以感受到对方高傲的气质。游作在视线扫过对方的耳环的时候更加确信：他们本应彼此熟知，而现在他却失去了记忆。再往下是一件白色的构造既古怪又复杂的紧身衣，但游作却知道该从哪里把这件衣服解开。他在目光停下的时候想：我为什么知道这些？

鸿上了见早就窜进客厅里了，而这位红发金眸的男人仍旧靠着墙等他打量完毕，才对他伸出右手，“看完了吗？我是revolver，恭喜你第四次重新认识我。”

 

[1]

藤木游作合上自己的日记本，里面的内容有部分离奇地出现被水泡过而导致的字迹无法辨认，具鸿上而言，这是他失手打翻热茶所导致。没有被墨水洇开的只是前面后加起来不到五页的内容，上面记载了他起先和revolver偶遇，并且对方恰好知道去（这里被潦草涂掉，蓝色的墨水在涂改的旁边标注：外面）某地的路线，revolver答应和弟弟一同带他到‘外面’然后再分别。……一大滩墨迹挡住这面纸的下半部分，游作把污浊的纸页对光查看，企图分辨出一星半点的字迹，可惜失败了。总之在途经这个诡异小镇并且住夜后，他失忆了，唯一可以肯定的是，他在失忆前正准备做某件事。

这本日记余下的内容对他恢复记忆并无多大用处，它的起始就是在旅途中遇到revolver，那么再之前呢？游作把日记反复琢磨，但他竟然无法从这十五天的短暂记录里推断出自己的身份、来历、目的，加上窗外不散的浓雾与逐渐昏暗的光线，他深感不妙。理应还有一本日记，记录他在之前的经历，但是鸿上和revolver却完全不知道，二人是在他的行囊里发现这本日记，并暂时帮他代收。游作本想搜寻自己的房间，但是在起身的那一刻，某个无端的念头让他又一次打开日记本。

手指从内按过封皮与封底，尽管看着没什么异常，然而摸着的手感暗示了一切。游作找来铁皮滑破封底，一张对折的纸被存放在那里。

摊开来，自然是他的笔迹，里面详尽地记载了这是一个无人之镇，有至少一头怪兽在追寻他们，不能提任何地名，因为这意味着离开（逃离此镇是一大禁忌）。除此之外还有其他的禁忌词，一旦提起就会被怪兽察觉。游作一目十行跳过这些禁忌往下看，纸上清清楚楚地记录他在第二次失忆到第三次失忆的期间并没有再写日记，而是写下这张纸偷藏于日记本中，那么日记本中属于那段时间的大面积污损是从何而来、是revolver还是鸿上了见、被污损的内容会是什么、到底这张纸和日记本哪个可以相信？

他继续往下看，这张纸提到了在这里滞留4天也不曾找到离开的路（4被涂改了很多次，是用铅笔写的，还可以看到被橡皮擦去的2和3的印记），但是屋子里的物资却源源不断，纸上这么写：

‘……不对劲，我和revolver兄弟都感受不到饥饿，他们还会渴，而我连渴都感觉不到。每当天黑以后他们就会进食大量的淡水，我也喝，但喝不了那么多。我怀疑喝水这个行为本身另有含义，却无法破解这个谜面。这里找不到时钟，但是我敢肯定夜晚比白天长太多了，入夜后因防备怪兽而不能开灯使得夜晚变得无限的漫长。我在黑暗里忌惮周围的一切，我揣测质疑revolver与鸿上了见，却难以抑制另一种古怪的温情对他们产生，或许我们并不只是旅途偶遇之人，我与他们应相识已久。然而如果真是如此，他们对我隐瞒真相是为何？我有很多问题想问他们，但是在入夜后他们总是早早地道声晚安而后锁了门。’

‘古怪的温情’，游作反复琢磨，他在见到revolver和鸿上了见的时候的确会有那样的感受。纸面上的字迹显示，在那段时间他也曾经既信任他们，同时又不得不对所有的一切产生怀疑。如果这些都是revolver他们有问题，那么他们想要什么呢？游作已经失忆这么多回，真是谋财害命的话早该下手了……驱使他们仍旧带着自己这个拖油瓶的缘由究竟…?

纸面的最后写到：‘我或许知道了什么，但还必须得到证据，我将把这张纸藏好，而后去找revolver，如果这个想法是对的，会在下一张记录。’

然而游作没有再找到第二张纸。

线索戛然而止令人不快，他把房间翻遍了也没有第二张纸，或许这个尝试是错误的，又或者他还来不及写下这个想法便失忆了。这一切有太多的疑点，就好像某个充满了bug的——

他的思路突然被中止，一瞬间的头晕，他重重地靠回椅子里，紧接着地板木发出令人不愉快的吱嘎声，等他回过神的时候连刚才的想法都找不到了，充满了……什么？这遗忘得太过突然，他试图在脑海里重新找回这个单词，但无论如何也做不到。正当此时，他的房间门外传来迅速的脚步声，房门被潦草地敲了两下就被撞开，revolver站在门口，面色不佳，“我们被发现了，现在从后门撤离。”

鸿上了见在楼下喊他们，都收好了，哥哥快一点。

“别带东西了，”revolver看他正试图找袋子装日记本，“对方感受得到日记，会尾随而来。”

“你怎么知道——”

他的话语被一声古怪的兽嚎打断，怪兽近在咫尺。这回不需要对方的提醒，游作一手抓日记本，飞快地窜到房间门口，revolver带头在前面跑，他紧跟在后。地不断地震动，外面即将天黑，他看不见身后的怪兽，但是却可以感受到它的鼻息与叫声步步紧逼。

他们穿过荒草横生的土地，又穿过很多很多的破屋，跑得游作都怀疑自己腿要断了，心脏累得随时都可以飞出去。鸿上了见也跑不动，他被revolver拽着手，几乎有点拖着跑的意味。

“不…行、了！就没有别的办法吗？”他对着revolver喊，看到对方的耳坠在黑暗的废墟上发出一点点荧光。

“那就先找个地方躲起来！”revolver突然止步，他似乎在茫茫的雾里看到了什么，游作还想跑，被他单手抓住的时候差点摔在那废墟上。Revolver不作解释，他四下飞快地望了望，找了一个缝隙先跳进去，然后再接下鸿上，“快点进来！”他看游作在洞口犹豫不决，急得抓狂，“数到三就跳！”

鸿上立刻抢答道，“三！”

游作差点摔到崴脚，revolver和鸿上二人连拖半抱地把他弄到这个废墟的更里面。这应该是一座没有完全倒塌的房子，屋顶砸了一半下来，他们刚刚跳的地方层高还很高，接下来越走越低矮。钢筋泥板的缝隙间还可以看到外面有一两个星星在闪烁，于是他们又把他拖到更深出，没有一丝光线，但是可以听到外面的怪声。

谁都没有说话，他们在黑暗里静静地等着，并且因为空间狭小而被迫交换彼此的呼吸，鸿上了见被revolver抱在怀里，两个较大的人一起半靠墙而坐，坍塌的内空间层高都不够他们挺直腰背。随着时间不断流逝，游作泛起困意，他逐渐把头靠到revolver的肩上，而对方没有拒绝，反而顺势也稍微偏过头靠着他。由于狂奔而剧烈的心跳也慢慢放缓，于是他听到了对方的心跳。

不知道过了多久，究竟是十分钟还是一个钟头都说不准，外面彻底地回归平静，没有庞大的呼吸声也没有怪兽的吼叫，四下里是一种不真实的平静。

“应该没问题了…你从缝隙里瞧瞧。”revolver拍了拍鸿上了见的肩膀，后者麻利地从他的怀里滑出去，然后猫着身子蹲着走，他把眼睛凑到一处较大的夹缝中往外看，过了一会回头冲他们微笑到，“他们走了！”

相互依偎着的人都松了一口气，但是谁也没有起身。

“今晚先不出去了，”revolver在游作将头从他肩上抬起后赶紧活动了一下脑袋，“留这里过夜。”

他们躲的这地方虽然层高不高，但是躺下的空间却绰绰有余，特别是不用担心外面的人从破败的天花板里发现他们伸直的腿之后。三人相继躺下，游作虽困却不想睡，“那种东西不止一只对吗？我听到鸿上说的是‘他们’。”

“那是破解龙，只有一只，还有另外的别的东西。”revolver不愿多谈，鸿上也安稳地缩在他们中间。

“别的是什么？你在雾里看到的是什么？”他咄咄逼人，几乎半撑起身子看revolver，但是后者相当的平静。

“那只是另一种类人的怪物。比起这个，我更好奇你今天下午想起来的那是什么？寻觅我们的家伙不是无端而来，你的灵光乍现触发了这里的禁忌，但那肯定是一瞬间在你脑海里闪过的想法，否则刚才他们就会立刻找到我们的藏身之地。”

“的确只是灵光乍现…我当时在怀疑这一切，而后有一个想法……某种比喻…我想不起来。”游作失望地躺在revolver的身边，他没有绞尽脑汁地去寻找那一闪而过的点子，反而有些庆幸，“但还好想不起来对吗？那些怪物和禁忌词当中有紧密的联系，只要我们避开所有的禁忌词——”

“你就永远都出不去。”revolver淡淡地做下总结。

“抱歉？你的意思是？”

“禁忌词既会吸引这里的肃清者，但它们同时是离开此处的线索。一些词仅仅是想都不可以，另一些可以想，但不能说和写出来，并且每个人的禁忌词都是不同的。”他侧过头看着一脸震惊的游作，“只有找到线索我们才可以离开，而线索就藏于禁忌。”

失忆的人咬文嚼字，从中辨出另一番莫名的意味，“你对这些事项非常清楚……”

“是啊，”revolver毫不避讳，“我到过这里。”他与鸿上了见异口同声。

 

[2]

他们在第二天清晨便随意寻了一个看起来没那么破的民宅居住，revolver和鸿上了见强制给他灌下一瓶水。游作终于找机会问他们，这些水喝下去后到了哪。“……明显没有进消化系统，这到底喝来干嘛？”

坐他身边的鸿上了见看了一眼正在对面慢条斯理喝水的revolver，而后开口道，“及时补充水分就不容易被破解龙察觉到。”

“那还是一个象征，喝水的重点不至于水，而是在于这个动作的指代意味。”revolver一边补充，一边给自己的水杯再添上一满杯，“至于在指代什么，我也没有准确的推论，只不过通过目前的证据来看，喝水大有好处。”

游作单手哗啦啦地翻自己的日记本，把剩下半杯水搁置一旁，“…目前有什么有用的推论可以互相分享一下吗？”

“有很多，”鸿上先于revolver开口，但他抢答完开头后又自觉不合适，怯怯地望向revolver，得到对方肯定的眼神后才大胆地继续说，“夜晚出门容易被抓，顺着歌声和钟声前行会遇到怪兽，提起禁忌词也不行，你一个人出门会有三分之二的几率失忆，当一个人拒绝喝水的时候哥哥会生气。”

这都是什么玩意，游作在心里对小孩子琐碎的总结感好笑，还没来得及笑出声却赶紧抬头偷看revolver，对方正喝着第三杯水，面无表情地看着他。于是游作握起水杯把那半杯胡乱地吞进去，晃了晃空杯子冲他眨眨眼，后者似乎冷哼了一下。

喝水大会结束后，三人各自找了卧室，鸿上还悄声叮嘱他记得锁好门窗再睡。

游作占据的房间应该是一间儿童房，床上干干净净，但是在柜子里却放了几只小布偶，挂着的床帘是卡通图案的，还有布满各处的贴贴纸。游作抱着日记本躺上床，却隐约觉得枕头下有东西，伸手一摸，发现是一个圆形的，类似飞碟那样的塑料玩意，或许是某种飞碟模型。他顺手把这小东西放在一边，再次翻日记的时候却发觉好似哪里不对劲。

就这一夜的窜逃与奔波，他的日记竟然离奇地多了内容。日记的总页数不变，只是被污损的部分减少了。根据他的仔细确认，变多的那部分是这段：

‘revolver和鸿上了见睡觉的时候也太沉了，我有天睡不着，突发奇想去敲他们的门，明明才道别晚安后没多久，他们竟然都已入睡，我在门口站了一会，没有人给我开门。我趴在门上也听不到里面的呼噜声，太寂静了，又黑又静，就像这个屋子里只有我一人。我没来由地觉得不安，总觉得本该有一人安慰我，而现在那个人不仅不在、而且我甚至回忆不出他是谁。躺回屋子里，我无论如何也睡不着，我想和revolver说话，我想和鸿上了见说话，不知道明天早上把这个想法告诉他们，会不会被笑话呢？但不管怎样，我再也不想一个人睡了。’

游作读完这段文字，他有点好奇revolver的反应是怎么样的，便拿着日记本去敲隔壁房间的门，revolver穿着太小的睡衣给他开门，他身后的鸿上了见正努力地把过长的袖子挽起来。游作将这段话分享给他们，revolver听完很淡定，但是鸿上却不太安心地双手绞着被子。

“你的确有想和我一起睡，不过你当时的理由可不止如此，然后我拒绝了，我和弟弟睡觉的时候不习惯有生人打扰。”revolver回答得冠冕堂皇。

生人这个词由他说出来真是分外地奇怪，游作觉得这个词真是莫名又唐突的隔开二人的距离，但他没有纠缠，道过晚安后便乖乖回房。直到在床上躺下的时候，他才想起这个疑点：revolver为什么这么着急的和他分出亲疏？

但是这个问题没有结果，只是成了他的诸多疑惑之一被用铅笔记在纸上。

另一边，revolver锁了房门，他先前换睡衣不过是以防万一，没想到还真的有用，这些睡衣不是为他准备的，因此相当地不合身，他明显比衣服高出一个头却又瘦上些许。但这些都不是问题，等听到游作那边传来房门上锁的声音后，他从鸿上的书包里翻出一罐安眠药，与水一起递给对方。

男孩从善如流，飞快地配水吞下大量的药，而了见自己也吃下一大份安眠药，这并不是助眠的药剂，而是轻松致死的药量，但是谁都没有面露惧色，鸿上了见甚至微笑了一下，

“晚安，revolver。”

 

[3]

凌晨时分的DEN City并不安静，市中心闪烁的霓虹灯无休无止，甚至还有居民楼里灯火通明。草薙翔一整宿没阖眼，咖啡已经泡了第六杯，他身处于一个酷似实验室的房间里，但临时居民楼改造的实验室并不精细。房间里置放着一台大机器，躺在里面的人正是游作，显示屏上的各项指数都还尚且正常。在他的旁边放了一张单人床，鸿上了见正躺在那处，但他睡得远没有游作安稳，眉心还紧蹙着。

原先草薙面前的大屏幕上还有一个窗口可以勉强看到约2.4倍速的游作梦中的场景，但随着鸿上了见慢慢转醒，那个窗口只剩下一片雪花了。

草薙上前把鸿上从床上扶起来，然后又给他递了水，“进展怎么样？”

“比前几次的好太多了，”鸿上示意自己可以站得起来，“他在逐渐想起一些关键点，但同时他的潜意识对此大为排斥。”

“和我们模拟的情况差不多，这是十六小时以来情况最好的一次，另外这些你看一下，还有这部分是关于他潜意识的一些假设。争取十分钟看完，然后留十分钟睡觉。”草薙把他领到屏幕前，推了一张办公椅让鸿上坐着。

“他的梦境可能维持不了多久了…当他的潜意识忙于筑造更深的梦境的时候我们或许有机会。”

草薙翔一沉吟片刻，“你是说在深层梦境坍塌的时候…”

鸿上这会已经累得感觉不到困意，他在游作的梦里过了十六天，但现实里与之对应的不过是十六小时。他不能在游作的梦中睡眠，因为睡着了就会被他的潜意识排斥或者困住，能够休息的办法便是，让他在梦中死去，现实中才得以苏醒，但梦与现实的时差悬殊，只能匆忙睡上十分钟就得再度被催眠进入游作的梦里。

这一切的起因是汉诺塔崩坏的那天，revolver先登出，草薙翔一从热狗车里跑向别墅，在这谁也没有注意到的期间，游作出意外了。

一开始他们并不知道事情的严重性，鸿上自己打包好父亲的遗体，又随意整了些东西准备开船离开，草薙也试图把游作抱上热狗车。临行前心中不安的汉诺领导多留意了几眼，才怀疑可能这不是小事，但他们仍旧心存侥幸：或许游作只是太累了呢？了见出于保险心态把自己的电话留给对方，二人就此别过。

相安无事的假象维持到第三天，游作仍然没有转醒，他睡得很沉，连翻身或者梦呓都没有。

草薙无法，将他登出前所有数据残存都一一排查，虽然发现了病毒的痕迹，但好在游作的意识并没有留在link vrains，应该是彻底登出了，那么游作迟迟没有苏醒、并且ai也未归来的原因究竟为何。他在请医护人员为游作彻底检查后，也并没有得到理想的答案，最后迫不得已只能求助本应是宿敌的鸿上了见。

鸿上了见的确知道该怎么做，但是身为revolver，他并没有伸手援助playmaker的理由。因此当他决定帮助草薙翔一的时候，是以鸿上了见的立场，是出于对朋友的私人救助，他既未动用汉诺的财物，也未动用汉诺的人员。

纵使他在心里推说，这番援助是因为只有playmaker知道ai的去向——但这依然不是一件会让他同僚称赞的善举。

他让草薙把游作带到自己名下的公寓里，那是他数年前曾与父亲短暂居住过的房子，里面的设备虽然不如海边别墅里的那套，但是普通地监测生命迹象还是足够的。与游作不同，鸿上博士的意识是因电子病毒而永远地被关进了link vrains世界，汉诺的人曾经试图通过入侵梦境的方式将他带回来，然而营救行动失败了，sol的病毒让他们败得一塌糊涂。鸿上只是将这些陈年旧事轻轻一提，而草薙却从中感知到了一星半点，“我也有所耳闻受过创伤的人以沉眠来自我保护，没想到却能亲眼所见，冒昧地问一句，他当年被你鼓励的时候……是不是也…？”

“是在梦里，”鸿上毫不含糊，“其实不止一个梦，我从他的深层梦境里循循善诱，不过最终他只记得了浅层的梦。”

草薙不易察觉地叹一口气，只道，“既然成功一次那这次也多少更有把握一些，拜托你了。”

鸿上了见轻轻点头，但没把心中所想和盘托出，当年能够成功是因为背后有一整个团队严密的推算和指导，如今仅有他一人与草薙这个门外汉，恐怕难以顺利。草薙很快掌握那套模拟系统与连接器，所有都准备完毕后，鸿上独自潜入了游作的梦中。

浅层的梦境已经崩塌，游作自己的潜意识保护系统是受了某些刺激，他在深层的梦境中找到游作。那并不是完整的藤木游作，是被潜意识剔除了记忆的躯壳，想要带他离开，就要破除深层梦境的束缚。鸿上在他的梦中被分为两个部分，一个是revolver，一个幼年的姿态。其中，游作明显更亲近幼年模样的他，但是对revolver却也没有太多敌意。

另一方面，鸿上在入侵他的梦境后不久，就遭到了游作潜意识的驱赶，而他的潜意识的外形，竟然是破解龙。

前因大约如此，鸿上了见坐在屏幕前快速浏览草薙整理的内容，和他估计的八九不离十，只不过现在那些推测的东西变成了确凿的证据。同时，他突然想起另一件事，“草薙先生，游作的潜意识变幻形态了。除了破解龙，我在他的梦里见到revolver。”

“他的潜意识越来越排斥你？”

“应该是排斥一切入侵者，但为什么是revolver的形态？我在他的梦里也是revolver……我们得搞清楚他的梦境将我‘分割’为两个人的缘由，余下的时间不多了。”

“梦里的一切都是有根源的。”草薙翔一喃喃点头，他觉得离线索只差一步，但是却不知道这一步从何而走，一旦下错棋就会被迫重新开始。

 

[4]

“鸿上？revolver？”游作一边敲门一边问，但是房间里无人应答，他总算切身体会自己在日记中所写的‘仿佛房子里只有我一人’是什么感受，也睡得太死了吧…他一边腹诽，一边朝楼梯上的窗户看去，正如他刚才所发现的那样：雾正在散去。

他头一次在这里看见明媚的阳光，窗外都是矮矮的小房子，没有破解龙，也没有其他人，阳光充斥着视野，亮得让人头晕。

“你们不起床的话我就先出去看看！”游作往他们房间门上贴了便签贴，很放心地出门了，他知道白天的时候怪兽不太活动，并且这会也没听到任何怪声，不提禁忌词、只是在周围转动应该不会出事。

他像一个真正的旅行者一样漫步在杂草丛里，地上散落了很多两面空白的卡片，游作捡起其中一张，这个大小和手感都不陌生，他隐约地想起了什么。

卡组。

“卡组？”游作咀嚼着这个陌生的词汇，他不明白自己为什么突然拼凑出这个单词，但是直觉有点不妙。阳光依旧很温暖地抚在他肩头，游作抬头看向远方，竟然是revolver站在居民区的尽头，红发的男人挥了挥手，转身离开，游作把卡片揣进口袋里也跟上他。

这个revolver有些变化，他多了一个透明面罩，额前彩绘变为四个圆圈，没有瞳孔的纯金色眼睛有些骇人。“哇，好帅啊！”游作看着他，“你从哪里搞来的？”

Revolver笑而不答，领着游作朝雾越来越浓的地方走去，游作并未察觉异常，还絮絮叨叨地说着，怎么醒来了也不叫我，我还以为你还在睡。过了一会又说，鸿上呢，你该不会把他一个人丢在那个房间里吧？而对方仍然没有说话，只是固执地一直走。

雾越来越浓了，瞧不见一点阳光，四周如同黄昏。

游作本能地抓住他的手腕，但不知为何心里毫无惧意，“你怎么了？”

 

[5]

草薙翔一把苦得要老命的咖啡一饮而尽，他看着鸿上带起耳机开始催眠，才刚准备坐下就看见那人突然摘下耳机，“他的潜意识只是驱除我…潜意识是想要保护本体……破解龙是驱除我的，那么revolver…!他的潜意识想保护他，想把游作带去更安全的地方！”

草薙一下子大惊，“那就是更深的梦境了！”

“如果真的进去的话我们就几乎不可能把他带回来，”鸿上语速渐快，“得在那之前阻止，助我好运。”

他们这些天以来小心翼翼地就是为了防止游作的意识陷入更深的梦境，眼看就都要付水东流，鸿上带起耳机开始催眠，草薙也按捺着焦虑坐回办公椅上，盯着那一窗口的雪花变为断断续续的画面。

鸿上再一次入侵到游作的梦里。

 

[6]

浓雾遮去了周围的一切，这种纯洁的白色好适合revolver。方才他被游作扣住手腕，便干脆不走了，反身给他一个拥抱，又在二人重心不稳跌落草地的时候摘下面罩，他坐在游作身上，子弹耳坠随着身体而摇晃。他那被手套衬托得高洁修长的手指正一点点地拉开胸前的拉链，游作根本不好意思看！羞到想用手去遮他的胸部，但是一伸才觉得好像非礼，想收回来的时候又被revolver捉了去强行按在乳前。

“等一下！你别…!”游作想推开他，奈何另一手也被握了拿去细细地舔，他羞愤难当，但是却没来由地觉得这种事情曾经也做过……在…L…在什么地方？他一下忘记挣扎，那个单词从指尖酥酥麻麻的感觉中突然蹿过去，他很勉强地拼凑出来，“L…link…… v、rain、s…？link vrains？你知道这个地方吗？”

Revolver没有说话，他松开了游作的手，然后就着这种袒胸露乳的姿态，附下身体，紧紧地抱住了游作。后者不明所以，他的口袋里有什么东西硌在二人之间，是刚才他捡到的那张空白卡片。即使温香软玉抱在怀中，但是他的注意点仍在那些古怪的词汇，“link vrains…卡组……duel?这些单词是什么意思？”

他的疑问没有得到解答，revolver见他还有更多的话要讲，干脆就捧着他的脸，然后吻了上去。游作没有先前的记忆，他当是自己第一次接吻，想要挣扎，却看见revolver半阖着眼看他，虽然没有瞳孔，却更加漂亮了。游作不由放松了挣扎的力道，于是顺了对方的意与之唇舌相交，在他们舌吻的时候，revolver还不轻不重的在蹭他的下身，那的确很舒服，他本来以为自己应该要排斥同性的，但是却无论如何也发不起火。

他们一定也曾这样做过，是只有一次吗？还是做过很多次？revolver是不是也曾靠在玄关处等他，然后在他回家的时候对他回应热情的拥吻？游作觉得自己好像想起什么来，但是却又什么都想不起，他不想拒绝这份亲热，手上推拒的力度一分不如一分。推扯间，revolver的衣服散得更开了，他紧身衣上隐形的拉链被一拉到底，就那样赤裸地坐在游作的胯上。怎会这么圣洁的？游作忍不住去摸他的胴体，从小腹一直摸上去，到达了锁骨，他还想摸，于是revolver稍微弯着身子仍由他摩挲自己的咽喉。

“我在失忆前和你是什么关系？情侣、朋友、陌路人、抑或是…”他停顿了一下，神使鬼差地想起一个词，“宿敌。”

Revolver闻言立刻要低头吻他，却被游作抱在怀中翻身压倒，他当游作是想上他，两条修长的腿乖乖圈在游作的身上，却没料到后者探过他尻后只是为了将拉链拉起。游作有些粗暴地把revolver的衣服拢起来，不由分说地替他拉上拉链。

“你不是revolver。”他们维持着这样暧昧的姿势，但是游作却一手掰着他的下巴，不让他再吻上来，“你是什么人？”

这些问题全都得不到回到，衣服都皱了的‘revolver’看起来惨兮兮的，被他捏着脸逼问了几番后竟然自己松了手脚，也不再扒着他。游作没有再和他纠缠下去，此地疑点甚多，到处都很诡异，当务之急是找到回去的路。结果他刚站起来，步子还没迈开，手就被后面拉住，“你——”

他正欲发火，回头一看差点咬到舌头，revolver消失不见，拉住他的是鸿上了见。不是前几天他见到的一脸稚气的孩子，是一个看上去刚刚成年、眉眼都褪去圆润的英姿俊相。他半坐着拉住游作，一副讨好的模样。

但游作却是冷汗横流，仿佛在他面前的不是一个美人，而是什么正在吃人的妖怪，违和感几乎让他作呕，他想甩开手，对方却慢慢地朝他靠拢，“你不是鸿上了见。”游作强壮镇定，但实际上头皮都麻了，他受不了对方拿那双眼睛这样看他。

“鸿上了见从来不会这样露出这样的姿态，这么…卑微地挽留我，他从来不会。Revolver也是，他傲得很，你再模仿也不过是学个皮毛。”他也不知自己说这话的依据是什么，只是凭着本能继续骂道，“你再敢用他们的样貌做这种下三滥的事，我定不饶你！”他甩开对方的手后退几步，“别再缠着我！”

那不知是妖是鬼的家伙定定地看着他，外表还是鸿上了见，但游作却觉得对方越发不像人样，见没有要来追的意思，赶紧掉头就跑。

雾没有那么浓了，然而游作辨不清方向，他也不敢随便找个房子过夜，跑来跑去竟来到他那天清晨醒来时的街角，长石椅干干净净，好像专门在等待他，游作下意识地走过去。

另一边，掌握了确切推论的鸿上了见早已出来寻找游作，但在出门没多久后就被破解龙堵了正着。他此时化作revolver的形象，将破解龙的注意尽数吸引，一边暗示鸿上去找游作。他们本身同为一人，现在被分化为二也不失默契，鸿上蹲在灌木丛里，而revolver干脆放慢脚步跑到开阔的地方，破解龙稍作迟疑便扑向revolver，鸿上借机而逃。

天色愈发阴沉。

这个破解龙并非他手下的决斗怪兽，徒有其表，只会最普通的兽类攻击，也好在嘴里喷不出火焰，他才得以一次次侥幸逃脱。就算一时失手都不会有问题，revolver面色沉稳，即使死去的话那就再催眠一次回来，当破解龙腾空而起的时候，他突然有一个绝妙的想法。

和决斗怪兽能对抗的力量，只有决斗怪兽，他早该想到。

左手的决斗手环光芒逐渐亮起，而在他的正前方，破解龙张开了森森大口，正如同对待伊格尼斯那般。

鸿上了见跑了很久，他腿都已麻木，竟然在梦里也会这样的累，他知道游作在什么位置，却无法瞬间移动，弯弯绕绕的小巷让他跑得都快吐了，但是雾的那一边，却出现不详的身影。鸿上掉头狂奔，人影却难以甩掉，他总算在另一条巷子的路口处看到一辆倒在地上的儿童自行车，没上锁。他把车扶起来就骑，那车看起来没坏，他飞快地骑了一阵才发现刹车是坏的。但谁还管那么多，接连一长串向下的台阶他也不管了，把心一横就骑车溜了下去。

没有车毁人亡，他也顾不上被台阶震痛的屁股，转了车把还想继续骑，但是链条已经坏了。于是鸿上弃车而跑，这段路他很熟悉，在路的尽头那张石椅上，会有他在找的人。

他几乎是喘着粗气撞进游作的怀里，“跑、快跑……他、追过、来了！”

游作扶稳他的身板，没有跑，把他搂在怀里，用手拍在他的后背给他顺气，“不要怕、不要怕……别跑了，我这么大个人难道还护不住你吗？”

那个与revolver外貌相同的人，逐渐走近，在距离他们一步之遥的地方停下。游作站起身，把鸿上了见护在身后。

在那些被他悉数遗忘的往事里，也应曾经有过这么近距离面对面地站着。

风都停止了，游作没有说话，只是在看着‘revolver’，后者也没有说话。他毫不让步，沉稳地护着鸿上了见。追逐他们的人随后竟然退了一步，转身而去，逐渐隐在雾中。

游作把身后的鸿上牵到椅子上休息，自己也坐着，他忽然忘记了禁忌，愣愣地开口道，“当我坐在这的时候，竟觉得是在等一个人。在很久之前，他从这里牵着我的手，和我一起去了另一个地方。”

“你记起来了吗？”

“没有，我只能勉强地想到一星半点。我停留在街角的时候，我知道这里我曾经来过。不是你前几天带我走的那一次，是更早以前。”游作故意绕了一个大弯才说到重点，“你和revolver都说自己曾经来过这里，那你们有见到我吗？”

鸿上却低头沉默了一会，“我不能把你忘记的事情直接告诉你，这是这里的禁忌，你得自己想起来。”他说完便站起身，带领游作朝雾里走去，revolver还在等待他们，但此时离天黑已经很近了。

这路上都太静了，蹊跷的静，直到抵达路的分叉口，他们才看到那个血流不止的revolver。没有呻吟，也没有喘气，只是靠在街边的墙壁上，他纵使受了伤也毫无软弱的姿态。这才是游作熟悉的故人。

 

[7]

“……然后我再一次拒绝了他，就是这样。”游作一边帮revolver包扎手臂，一边把自己之前在遭遇言简意赅地叙述一通，不过忽略了那段接吻与肌肤相亲，只含糊说了拥抱。

“他没有对你做别的吗？没有亲你或者做其他的？”revolver显然不相信，用空闲的左手比了一个圈，右手竖起一指在其中进进出出。性交。游作瞥了一眼他的暗示，有点慌乱，手里差点弄翻酒精，嘴上还想争辩，结果不开口倒好，一开口尽是磕磕绊绊，只好叹了一口气老实交代。

“这还差不多…”revolver对他差点被劫色也不在意，“你反正别上当，真做了的话就——”

“就什么？”游作拿酒精棉清理他后背的伤口，相比起手臂上又深又长的伤口，背后的只是大面积擦伤。但看起来还是很令人难过。

“还能什么？就完了呀！”

游作见他含糊其辞有所遮掩也不再追问，只是快处理完伤口的时候说了一句，“我好像记得，我们以前做过。”

Revolver假装没听见，一边玩手机一边哼小调。

“在link vrains……那是什么地方？还有卡组和d…”游作使劲回想早上曾经被他捉捕到的词汇，“…duel？”

“你都知道那还问我？”revolver侧过头和他对视，眼神宛若利刃，但游作一脸无辜，汉诺的领导自觉像是铁拳打在棉花上，就收回目光道，“你能够想起这些支离破碎的东西，是因为这里撑不了多久了，它逐渐坍塌的时候，你的记忆会慢慢回来。但如果它完全坍塌之时，你还没有想起来所有事情的话，就会被带去更深的地方。”

“什么意思…哪里在坍塌……更深的地方是哪？”游作完全糊涂了，revolver示意他继续擦药，一边叫鸿上了见端过来两杯水。

他将水都喝干净了才开口，“这是虚构并完全架空的城镇，出于保护的目的，这里不欢迎入侵者，比如我。因为越多人存在这里，就会给这里增加越多的负担，它本来还能再维持一段时间，不过你我今天对它造成的破坏是极大的，它已经开始崩塌了。如果没猜错的话，你昨天在出逃前应该想起了一个很关键的信息，崩塌便是从那时开始。”

游作受到点拨，捞过日记本翻找自己的笔记，昨天留下的字迹还在：‘这一切有太多的疑点，就好像某个充满了_______’。他把这句话来回捋顺，又努力带回记忆之中，昨天他刚刚看完日记,正满心疑惑，现在又回忆那时的场景，一切突然水到渠成，“充满了bug的游戏。”

Revolver也在看着他，然而游作并不能理解自己方才说出口的话，那仅是凭直觉凑成的短句，他向revolver求助，“这是在暗示什么吗？”

“不知道，或许只是你平常习惯性的在心里吐槽。”

“那我们要逃吗？这不是禁忌吗？”

“还有什么禁忌，”他冷笑起来，心想道，潜意识化作的破解龙被击败，诱导也没有成功，这会梦境又正在崩溃，“它自身难保，眼下就是你最好的机会。”revolver看游作还没完全搞懂，便耐着性子指点他，“你发现这个地方漏洞百出，疑点横生，这既是事实又是它的死穴，一旦被你察觉，它便心虚而溃。之所以浓雾不散是因为它没有多余的力气去建造更多的细节，白昼比黑夜短也是因此。当你想要夺回更多的记忆之时，它便想方设法将你的记忆再度清零，耗在这里的每一天都在消耗它的能量，它驱除我是为了减少损耗，引诱你忘记一切也是为了减少损耗。”

游作皱了皱眉，他的指腹捏着日记本那页，“我不明白。这到底是什么东西…你描述的就像这个镇子是有意识的那样……可是它不断延长自己存在的时间是为什么呢？”

“为了保护某人，”revolver欲言又止。

他们目光交汇，游作不需要更多的暗示，“那个人是我。”

“这是一个空旷而毫无生气的小镇，只是因为那份记忆年代久远，只剩街道的轮廓残存在记忆之中，它吞了这份深刻又模糊不清的记忆，依葫芦画瓢建造了这里。”

“这么说是由我很久以前的记忆而建了，但是revolver是怎么回事，我凭直觉知道这不是同一时期的记忆。我们到底是什么关系？”

但revolver避开这个问题，“这不是重点，你错过了最重要的一点，当然我前几次也搞错了……你要想起来的关键是：它为什么保护你，出于什么原因要让你留在这里?……playmaker？”

 

[8]

鸿上了见一边浏览手里的资料，一边吩咐草薙翔一把事发当天playmaker决斗盘里的数据，以及link vrains系统里残存的数据调出来，他来不及仔细分析，只单独提取了那个病毒残存与参照表的数据对照着看。他们原先觉得那应该是囚禁或者昏迷类的病毒，因为残存的数据与这两大类的电子病毒匹配度有百分之八十左右，但是鸿上突发奇想，让草薙找来电击或者电刑类的病毒数据。

匹配度为百分之九十六。

他突然明白了为什么游作会突然被激发自我保护机制、以深度睡眠的方式来强制登出link vrains，因为sol为他准备的病毒竟然是电刑。正如同很多年前一样，在不断历经惨败，电压不断升高后，身体的本能以封闭意识来躲避现实，也算是一种保护了吧。当年他被实验员领到游作的床前，这个几周前才与他认识的小朋友，现在瘦小地躺在床上，严重的黑眼圈浮现在他紧闭双眼的下方。

那时候鸿上在明白自己要做什么后，却没有立刻行动，他试着和大人谈判，如果我把他带回来的话可以放他走吗？

实验员没有答应这个过于奢侈的条件，成年人手握实权，他不过是一枚随时可以换掉的被骗进来的棋子，更不可能因为此事而去请求父亲。了见退而求其次，只求实验员将他决斗盘里的电击系统关闭，这个请求得到了应允。

十年前游作的深层梦境里还没有那么多的雾，只是冷清而阳光明媚的小镇，当时潜意识还未化形破解龙或是revolver，只是以一种非实体化的方式驱逐他，那对了见并没有形成多大的阻碍，将游作的意识从深层梦境待到浅层梦境，最后带回现实也不算困难。

当年的浅层梦境是那个封闭的决斗实验室，而现在…如果他运气够好把游作从深层睡眠中带出来，等待他的又是什么样的梦境呢？

 

[9]

太强的电流冲击着他的躯体，机车发动的嗡鸣声充斥大脑，太痛苦了，那种感觉撕裂了他，四肢都使不上劲，麻先于痛到来，好热，好热……他立刻想起那个白色的实验室，想起十年前也曾被这样对待，两段痛苦的记忆几乎重叠在一起，眼前是混沌的黑和白，他咬牙切齿的愤怒的抗议最终被那些黑色和白色所吞没。身体强制让他进入睡眠，意识从link vrains当中登出，若是再晚一会，或许记忆都会受到创伤，就像他幼时因电击而逐渐丧失被关押前的记忆。

他不知怎么的想起revolver，还好对方先一步登出。但还没等他搞明白自己是在梦里，还是在遭受电击，无边的黑暗吞没了他的思考。

“我记起一些了！”游作在与revolver的漫长对视后，几乎要被这些突然冲进大脑的记忆吓到跳起来，就当他正想分享自己这些大段又混乱的记忆的时候，房子剧烈地摇晃起来。Revolver早有准备，拉着对方企图往下跑，却被从楼梯下冲上来的鸿上了见撞个正好，“下面走不通！发洪水！”

三人只得退到屋顶上，这会外面暗无天日，浓雾茫茫，唯一能感觉到的，就是不断战栗的房子与越来越近的水声。游作还在绞尽脑汁地回忆，鸿上了见却很淡定，安慰他说，记不得也没事，大不了就是重新再来，我们可以去更深的地方带走你。

那怎么行，游作立刻反驳道，然后又说，“这应该是梦，这里的一切都只是我的一个梦对吗？你来过这里…鸿上了见……我在很久之前也被困于此，那时候就是你…”

“三…三点，决斗，活下去，我有不能输的理由，我有一个无法释怀的人，”他快速地说着，就好像慢一拍这些记忆就会瞬间溜走一样，“我是藤木游作，我也是playmaker，这一切我都想起来了。”他还想对鸿上与revolver说些什么，但是涛声如吼，哗地遮过他的声音，这在潮水中岌岌可危的一小栋房子也随着这可怖的一声尽数塌毁，他们一同跌落到急流中，游作把他们紧紧抱在怀里。

洪水携带着战利品将这虚幻世界的一切都吞得干净，天地回归混沌。

但是这样的混沌没有维持多久，或者持续了一段时间？藤木游作也拿捏不准，他眨了几下眼才意识到不是周围全黑，而是光线太暗了，他还有点困，于是倒头就睡，再醒的时候天光大亮，他身处一个陌生的房子。

Revolver才刚刚坐起来，听到他翻身就回头看了一眼，没说话，又把头别开。

游作这算是清醒过来了，他看着对方腰上残留的淤青，还有肩上的咬痕吻印，总算想起昨夜的一番荒唐。他昨天中了病毒，随便找了个角落开始和草薙一起破解病毒，没想到病毒发作得太快，冲得他晕头转向，眼都看不清了。他是运气好，碰巧遇到正出来惯例巡逻的revolver，汉诺领导不是什么好心的人，他前几天刚刚从录像里看到playmaker的真面目，现在又遇到中了媚药的对手，当机立断把人绑回自己的家里。汉诺领导绑架正义的英雄真是再正常不过是事了，而鸿上了见伸手帮自己童年旧人舒缓病情也是情理之中的事。

他心怀杂念诱引playmaker，没想到对方却只是把他当做宿敌来操，毫不怜惜地像是使用肉便器一样干他，还又啃又咬，除却最开始由他自己引导的那个吻，整个性交的过程没有一处称得上温柔。

原来他操宿敌是这种力度吗？revolver都来不及休息又被他拉开腿捣弄，如果此刻我是另一番样貌…他还敢这么凶吗？但是汉诺的领导倔得很，把自己的手背都咬出牙印也不肯屈尊问这个问题。

现在游作看着对方身上的红痕觉得既惭愧又难免心生快乐，能把宿敌欺辱成这幅模样实属难得，但好歹在人家的房间里睡了一宿，不至于这么不知感恩，于是playmaker到嘴边的‘好惨啊’，改成了，“对不起…是我下手太重了。”

“playmaker，”revolver不紧不慢地打了一个响指，紧身衣应声穿上，“你最好搞清楚，是我在趁人之危，你都被我占尽便宜还道歉，也太天真了。”

Playmaker懒得和他争，也起床穿好衣服，经过床脚垃圾桶的时候还特意看了一眼，没有任何与套子有关的痕迹。Revolver经过他身边撞了一下，轻声念了一句，都在我肚子里呢，激得高中生瞬间羞红了脸。“我登出了，”被言语损了一通的playmaker决定下线遁，手指按下的那一刻却停住了，“不对。”

“什么不对？”revolver正对着镜子微调自己的外观，眼睛看着镜子里的他。

“昨晚还有别的事情。”

“别的？”汉诺领导故意调戏他，“没有别的佳人，你只被我一人羞辱。”

“不是这个！”playmaker气急败坏，又想登出，又觉得事情没完，干脆杵在那边看revolver调整模型，“你还记不记得其他的……我总觉得经历了很多事情。”

Revolver把耳坠换成小一号的，转过身看他。

“不对，不是昨晚，现在的事才是经历过的……”他小声嘀咕了一句，难道我们做过不止一次？

Revolver差点笑起来，他又继续对着镜子换下另一边耳坠，“你是究竟有多想和宿敌做爱啊，playmaker？”

“我真的经历过这一切。”游作冷静下来，“我和你赌，镜子前面的小盒子的底层抽屉全是子弹头，从左往右逐渐变大，其中第三个子弹头有刻字，是一个大写的Y，第四个子弹头的字被磨损了。”

对方迟疑了一下，将抽屉打开验证，果然如他所言。这对耳环是他刚创号的那几年戴的，磨损了之后便换了新的，但是新的耳坠却不再刻字。

游作的话还没有说完，“第四个子弹头的字是F。我之所以知道这一切是因为你曾经告诉过我，你问我猜不猜得到子弹什么有什么字母…就当是陪睡一晚的彩蛋。我经历过这一切，现在看到的这些都不是真的。”

汉诺的领导没有说话，拿着那个子弹头看向他，但是周围的一切都在飞速沙化。

“是梦对吗？”高中生把他从沙化的椅子上拉起来，“这是梦里。”

“对，”revolver赞许地看着他，“因为现实里你无情到懒得细想Y和F是什么含义。”

“胡说…我是羞到根本不敢细想！”

那些黑暗又慢慢包裹上来，“你考虑好了吗？你愿意和我开辟崭新的未来吗？我可以随时随地和你决斗，我也可以——”

“游作，”revolver允许他靠在自己的肩上，在黑暗吞噬之前，他轻轻叹了一声，“我是汉诺的领导。”

 

[10]

Playmaker终于苏醒过来，他已经睡了接近五天，整个人容光焕发，和他相比，草薙和鸿上都困得不成样子，一个两个都哈欠连天还想开车，被高中生义正言辞地按回去好好睡觉了。

等草薙醒来的时候，了见已经离开了，只剩游作一人坐在沙发上。

三个月后，汉诺再度复出，一切与以往照常，只不过revolver的耳坠上，多了两个新刻的，并不起眼的大写字母：

F .Y.

 

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> *文后杂谈：这篇写的时候想了很多，但是收尾却不够漂亮，留了很多的疑念。譬如日记本上的污损其实不是别人做的，而是潜意识不让他知道那么多，当梦境支撑不住的时候，这些记忆便一点点慢慢回来，所以日记本的污损才会减少。文中给了暗示，不过我还是想说清楚。还有关于水，鸿上和revo是入侵者，水相当于梦的一部分，喝水实际上就是让自己暂时被梦同化，减少被肃清者察觉的概念。由于这是游作自己的梦境，所以他实际上是不需要喝水的。  
> 关于潜意识那种既困住了他又本意是想保护他，只是我个人的一个假想，会  
> 不会由于作哥受过创伤而触发他身体的应激本能？所以在梦境中，困住他的其实就是他自己。当他能够去面对自己所受的创伤、不再逃避的时候，梦境就坍塌了。  
> 另外文中妄想pm搞rv是在46话之前，pm还不知道rv就是鸿上了见，但是rv已经知道了pm是藤木游作（看录像而得知）。浅层梦境为什么是这个呢，我的设想是游作对于鸿上了见的执念，当他回想起一切的时候，本能地会担心：是否鸿上了见也中病毒了。因此梦境也选择了他与revolver最暧昧的一次经历。  
> 谢谢大家的观赏，我已经很久没有这么酣畅淋漓地写过这种字数的文啦！


End file.
